


Not a Demon

by DoomedDevil



Category: Naruto, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedDevil/pseuds/DoomedDevil
Summary: When Otsutsuki Kaguya is reborn as Kamado Nezuko’s twin sister.
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

After being sealed in the moon, Kaguya sent out her consciousness, yearning to experience life as a human. So using Yomotsu Hirasaka, she sent herself to a different dimension as a zygote, that will eventually become a black haired version of herself before she ate the chakra fruit. She decided that she will only allow herself her true abilities after this current body ‘dies’.   
The woman chosen at random,

In the universe chosen at random,

Was Kamado Kei.


	2. 1

Kamado Kaguya led a simple life, even though her father died when she was young. Due to that, she took up healing to help her family earn money. But when Kaguya turned 12 along with her twin sister, Nezuko; she knew something would go wrong during the year.Then her premonition came true. Tragedy struck, killing her younger siblings and turning her back into her original state-alice blue hair, third eye, and all. The transformation made her so weak she couldn't even close her eyes before passing out.She then woke up being at swordpoint. She could see Nezuko crouched in front of Tanjiro protectively. Kaguya knew that if she weren't captured, Nezuko would have already attacked. But wasn't Nezuko dead? Kaguya was pretty sure Nezuko died along with the rest of her younger siblings. And wait, did her brother cut his hair? Kaguya was sure she wasn't out very long. Stopping that train of thought, Kaguya looks at her captor. He was pretty good-looking, with dead, narrow eyes that were an ocean blue, and spiky black hair (that went past his shoulders) pulled into a low ponytail. Just because she's old and killed her last lover (in self defense), doesn't mean she can't admire.But then he spoke to Tanjiro, "I'll admit, your sister may be different, but this monster definitely isn't innocent." Did this bastard just assume she was a hoe? She was not! She was a virgin in this life! He's dead to her. No longer was he good-looking, to her he looked like an ant to be crushed.And Tanjiro yelled back, "But Kaguya is also my sister! She doesn't smell like a demon either! She's just undergone some kind of metamorphosis and made her even more unique, like a butterfly!" And that was why Tanjiro was her favorite brother."But she has horns and a third eye. She's definitely a demon, so your nose must be mistaken," The ant protested. "And there are no guarantees she'll be peaceful like your other sister." Oh, so he thought she was some kind of demon, and has killed people. Kaguya elevated the ant's status to assumer.Then she finally spoke up, "I'll have you know, I haven't killed anyone. And I'm not a demon." She was a goddess, thank you very much! "I'm just a human, with a unique disease called Chakritis. You get it by eating an extremely rare fruit. I saved it for a dangerous situation, because in addition to the weird appearance it also gives you superpowers. It can, however, corrupt your mind. Believe me, I know about disease. I'm one of the village medics." She was trying to bullshit her way through this sticky situation. The best lies always have kernels of truth. And by the looks of it, this lie was so outlandish it might actually work."So, and this is purely hypothetical, say I believe you. What sort of superpowers would it give you?" Assumer interrogated."Well there's flight, teleportation, 360º vision, elemental manipulation, shape-shifting, all-killing ash bones, and more," Kaguya answered."What are 'all-killing ash bones'?""I can control my bones to do my bidding, and anything they pierce (besides my skin) is turned to ash."After a pregnant pause Assumer used to process this information, he said; "All right, I can see how that's useful. I want you to use these powers to slay demons. So go to the foot of Mount Sagiri, there you will meet an old man named Urokodaki Sakonji. Tell him Tamioka Giyuu sent you." He then continued, letting Kaguya go and making a muzzle from bamboo. "Give this to the demon, don't let her be exposed to sunlight, okay? You're lucky it's cloudy today. And Kaguya, was it? You should probably shift to a different form."Kaguya, genuinely surprised that he bought the bull she was spewing agreed. "Sure." And then the assumer left, leaving the three siblings behind. It took a while for them to get the muzzle into Nezuko's mouth, but they succeeded.Soon they went back to the house to bury their family and change their bloody clothes for some clean ones. Kaguya changed from her ruined grey one into her kimono that was a gradient of white to black, with blue waves sewn on the black portion, packing her favorite haori (a white haori with black scalloped sleeves that look like snowy owl wings, and the back was elongated in the middle and scalloped to look like tail feathers.) for the road.After the impromptu funeral, the small group set off.


End file.
